Reading Ticket
by Tenshuki
Summary: Nina is interrupted from reading her favorite book by Arika again. But our favorite Ant isn't there to bother her. She has a gift this time. A very useful gift


**Me: See last night, I was looking around and trying to find a never before done pairing, and fucking Blackfang beat me to three of them! **

**Nao: -**laughing**- The look on your face! Of just... disappointment!**

**Me: -**glares**- **

**Nao: -**ROTFLHAO**-**

**Me: ...  
**

* * *

Reading a book was Nina's favorite past time. It relaxed her, it made her feel happy and calm, and it let her use her imagination freely. But, it was sad to say that she hadn't been able to read much lately. Sharing a room with the loud and unruly Arika shattered all hope she had for any type of peace. Of quiet.

But this afternoon, Arika was out in town with Nao. They had gone to buy something. Or was it to make something… one of the two. Whatever. And today, Nina was reading one of her favorite books, or plays, rather. Little Woman.

It was a tattered old copy of the book. When Nina had gotten it, it was brand new. But years of over use and page folding and dropping in the bathtub had worn it down a little. Well, it was falling apart, actually.

Turning the page, Nina smiled as she continued her story. A whole Saturday without Arika… it was so nice.

"Nina!" Arika shouted as she slammed open the door and stared at the bluenette.

Calmly folding the corner of her book, Nina put it under her pillow for next month. She didn't get much time to read. Opening her eyes and sighing, she sat up on her bed and stared at the girl looking back at her. "Yes, Arika? Back so soon?" she asked.

"I was gone for three hours!" Arika said with a pout.

Raising her brows, Nina checked her watch and nodded, "Wow, you're right. Time flies when you're having peace and quiet." she said, a small smile peaking from her lips. She looked back to the girl and nodded, "So, what'd you get?"

Arika pulled something from her bag and quickly put it behind her back, grinning ear to ear at the bluenette. "I got you something! Well, two things! No, I got you one thing. But I made the other thing. So I kind of did get you two things, but I made one of the-"

"Arika!"

"Oh, right!" the girl chuckled. She crept closer to Nina and got on her knees in front of the girl, trying to keep the thing behind her back a secret. "Okay, are you ready?" she asked

Rolling her eyes, Nina nodded. "Just show me, Arika."

"Okay!" the girl shouted, pulling her right hand from behind her back. In her hand was a brand new, hard cover copy of a very small book. Looking closer, Nina saw the title. Little Women.

Gasping, Nina snatched the book from the grinning girl's hands and looked it over. How the hell did Arika find a hard cover copy of a play? These were basically non-existent! "Arika..."

"Well, the cope you have all old and nasty. And I know how much you love that book, so I got one that won't tire out so fast!" Arika said, looking up at the shocked bluenette with kind eyes. "Oh ya!" she said, taking her left hand out from behind her and placing a few pieces of paper onto the book. "I made these, too!"

Looking up one of the papers, Nina smiled softly. "Reading Ticket. Leave Nina Alone." she read.

Nodding, Arika took one of the papers and held it up. "I remembered that time last month when you were yelling at me for being loud when you were trying to read, so I made these! Just give me one and I'll be quiet, or if I can't be quiet, I'll leave!" she said, putting the paper back Nina's hand.

Looking at the items in her hand, Nina smiled full-heartedly at the girl. "Arika… thank you. This means so much to me! How did you... how could you come up with this? I mean, why?"

"I want Nina happy! Nina's very cute when she's smiling." Arika said honestly. Nina felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to search for a witty comeback, a compliment to say back, or a simple 'thank you'. She found none. Nina simply smiled, softly and leaned forward, kissing the girl's cheek softly.

Arika's grin grew even more (if it's possible) ... ( no wait... it's Arika, yes its possible). Her face too lit but a bright red as her and Nina stared on at each other. Arika reached up and cupped Nina's face, pulling her down and pressing their lips together.

Both of them lit up and melted into the kiss. Arika moved up and wrapped her arms around Nina's shoulders, while the bluenette placed her hands on Ant's waist and started pulling her up on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, the two laid on the bed and continued their kiss.

"Oi, Arika! You forg- oh what the fuck?" Nao yelled.

The girls on the bed broke apart and stared at the red head in the door way, who stared right back. Nao walked further into her room and raised her brows, smirking at them, "So, you make me go out on the town with you, take you to a craft shop, special order a fucking hard cover book, and it's all just so you can hook up with Nina? Really? You little player got more game than I thought!"

Arika reached over and grabbed one of the papers on the bed and handed it to Nao, "Here, take this. Bye!" she said happily, turning back to Nina and restarting their kiss.

Nao took the paper and looked it over. "Reading Ticket. Leave Nina Alone." she read. She smirked and rolled her eyes, "I get it. I'll lock the door on my way out." she said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her with a small click.

* * *

**Me: This is muuuuch better than my last idea...**

**Natsuki: ...Which was?**

**Me: -**bites lip**-**

**Natsuki: Shu...**

**Me: -**chuckles**- **

**Natsuki: Shuuu -**death glares**-**

**Me: -**giggles and shakes head**- No... no you'll kill me!**

**Nao: It was me...**

**Natsuki: ...?**

**Me: AND YOU'RE MOM!**

**Natsuki: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Nina: That's just...**

**Akira: That's messed up, Shu**

**Me: -**laughing**- It's still saved on my laptop~! Oh gawd...  
**


End file.
